


Between Beskar and a Hard Place

by rosethornxs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Armour Stays ON During Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mean Boba, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, soft boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornxs/pseuds/rosethornxs
Summary: You get bored in Mos Eisley Cantina while Boba talks business with his associates and decide to see if you can get a rise out of him. He takes you back to his palace and punishes you for it.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Between Beskar and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many lovely comments on my last Boba fic and they encouraged me to write another one. This is definitely the filthiest thing I’ve ever written so please enjoy! I had a great time writing it!

This was so boring. So. **Fucking**. Boring.

When Boba asked you to tag along for one of his jobs, you eagerly agreed, but you didn’t think it would be _this_. You thought it would be something fun, something exciting, and that _maybe_ you’d get to see a little bit of blaster fire or Boba roughing up some asshole that pissed him off. But this… well, this was just plain insufferable.

You were seated between Boba and a stone wall, in a booth, tucked in the back of Mos Eisley Cantina. It felt like you’d been there for hours and you wanted to scream in frustration. You understood that Boba needed to do business with people and aliens alike, but you didn’t understand why it needed to take **_this long_**.

You’d lost track of the number of associates he’d met with in the past, however long it had been, because, in all honesty, you’d stopped paying attention well over an hour ago. At first, you were impressed by Boba’s ability to negotiate with, who you assumed, were some of the shadiest folks in the entire galaxy. You were also impressed that all those shady individuals seemed absolutely terrified of Boba. There were a few, particularly intense, interactions when Boba stiffened beside you, his hand gripping the steel of his blaster, ready to draw and fire at a moment’s notice. All those incidents ended peacefully though, and now, all you wanted was to go home.

Boba dismissed you with a wave of his hand every time you tried to ask if you would be leaving. He was treating you like an impatient child and you were getting increasingly annoyed. Increasingly tipsy too, apparently, as a server kept stopping by your booth to refill your glass with Sashin-leaf mead. You weren’t sure how many glasses of the sweet liquor you’d consumed while Boba conversed with his associates but at this point, it was the only thing keeping you sane.

Or maybe not…

A devilish idea crept into your mind and you debated with yourself for a moment. Would Boba kill you for this? Probably, but at this point you were too annoyed to care, plus, the alcohol in your system was definitely inhibiting your sensibilities. Would you end up regretting this in a moment? There was only one way to find out. If Boba didn’t want to pay attention to you, fine, you were just going to have to take things into your own hands and make it **_impossible_** for him to ignore you.

You took another sip of mead for courage and shifted slightly in your seat. This was a horrible idea and you knew it. Your right hand gripped your glass tightly while your left slowly moved off the table, down to Boba’s thigh. He tensed as your pinky grazed along the side of his leg, but continued his conversation with the yellow tinged Rodian across the table. Your hand proceeded up and you tapped your fingertips along the metal plates strapped to Boba’s thigh. Still, he did nothing to acknowledge you. Sighing in frustration, you released the glass of mead and slipped your other hand off the table. You spread your legs just a bit and pressed your hand against your clothed heat. The sensations caused you to arch your back slightly and you let out the quietest whine. The Rodian didn’t seem to notice but it certainly caught Boba’s attention.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he leaned over and hissed in your ear through the modulator of his helmet.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you feigned ignorance, pleased that you managed to get a reaction out of him.

Boba turned back to the Rodian. You inched your fingers up to the waistband of your trousers and pushed down past the fabric, into your underwear. This was incredibly risky, but Boba continued to ignore you and desperate times called for desperate measures. You adjusted your position again, widening your legs as you dragged a finger through your slick folds and up to circle your clit. Boba’s voice faltered for a second and you had to bite your lip to hold back a moan. Your other hand danced up Boba’s leg to where his thigh met his hip but, still, he did nothing. You flattened your palm along the sensitive area of his inner thigh and squeezed lightly. Boba’s muscle jumped under your touch and you could hear his words strain through the modulator. Maybe you were finally getting somewhere.

Your head fell back against the wall and you let out a breathy sigh, widening your legs even further as your pushed one finger into your aching cunt. Boba flexed his hand on the table and leaned towards you again.

“You’re on thin fucking ice, _sweetheart_ ,” he growled, causing your cunt to spasm around your finger with the thrill of pissing him off.

Boba’s expression under his helmet remained a mystery but you assumed he was staring daggers at you. Your lips curled into a smirk and you pushed the hand on Boba’s thigh under his codpiece. The hard edge of the metal bit into your skin as you palmed him through his pants. He was already semi-hard. With that, Boba’s hand shot off the table and grabbed your wrist, tight. You yelped in pain as the bones in your wrist crunched together in his grasp. This, however, was not enough to discourage you as you slipped another finger inside yourself and curled them to reach the spot that made you see stars.

The Rodian seemed completely obvious to the events that were unfolding on the other side of the table. You, squirming with two fingers deep in your cunt, your other hand groping Boba’s growing erection under his armour, and Boba, straining to concentrate on business with his hand wrapped tightly around your wrist in warning. At this point you were well past the point of no return and you knew it.

Now, Boba wanted to leave this wretched cantina just as much as you did. You put his entire body on edge and, **_maker_** , if this Rodian didn’t fucking shut up soon, Boba thought he might shoot him. Your cheeks were flushed with arousal and you looked like a dream. Boba genuinely considered tearing off your clothes and taking you right on the table with the entire cantina watching. If he weren’t so possessive of you he might actually do it, but he was selfish and didn’t want anyone else to dare lay their eye on your precious curves or hear the pretty noises you made when you came.

Boba’s jaw clenched as he felt your fingers tighten on the bulge in his pants and it took all of his willpower to pull your hand out from under his codpiece. His fingers stayed tightly enclosed around your wrist as his answers to the alien across the table grew short and clipped in frustration. If nothing else, he at least had to admire your audacity.

When the conversation finally concluded, you were nearing your orgasm and you weren’t sure if you were more relieved that you were finally going home, or annoyed that you didn’t have enough time to cum. The Rodian left your presence and Boba let go of your wrist, moving to roughly grip your upper arm. You quickly removed your soaked fingers from your heat and he all but yanked you out of the booth.

Boba, I—,” you started, but he cut you off.

“We’re leaving,” Boba growled, “ ** _Now_**.”

You could tell he was furious, his grip on your arm was vice-like as he dragged you through the cantina. He stopped momentarily to throw a stack of credits onto the bar for your drinks before continuing outside to his speeder. Part of you wanted to be afraid of the bristling bounty hunter but another part of you was still incredibly turned on. You were sort of proud that instead of any of the many rude associates Boba spoke to in the cantina, you were the one that caused him to snap and you knew you were in for the fuck of your life the second Boba got you inside his palace.

When you reached the speeder, Boba released your arm and shoved your helmet into your chest. You put the helmet on and watched as Boba threw a leg over the small vehicle. He turned to you expectantly and you quickly joined him on it, your chest pressing against the heavy green beskar on his back. You wrapped your arms around Boba’s middle and pulled yourself flush against him. The pressure against the apex of your thighs made you uncomfortably aware of the wetness soaking through your underwear. When Boba was certain you were securely on the back of his speeder, he revved the engine and sped into the street.

—

The trip back to the palace felt like the longest of your entire life. Sand sprayed out behind the speeder as Boba manoeuvred across the burnt, orange landscape. He was going heart-wrenchingly fast and you had to cling to his armour so as not to fly off the back. Normally, you would look out across the dunes and enjoy the sunset as Tatooine’s binary suns painted the sky beautiful shades of pink and purple before slipping below the sandy horizon. Now though, you were too keyed up to pay attention to anything other than the ache between your legs and the prospect of being absolutely ruined by Boba in a few short minutes.

The speeder’s movements sent the whisper of a vibration to your core and you whined in need against Boba’s back. Thankfully the sound was lost in the wind as it whipped past you. For a moment, you considered rocking your hips against the seat for an ounce of relief but you knew Boba was already pissed about your little performance in the cantina and you didn’t want to risk further drawing his ire.

Your heart began to race the moment your saw the palace materialise in the distance. As you approached the large stone edifice, you prayed to the maker that you would get some relief soon. You knew better though. After the stunt you pulled, the bounty hunter was going to be anything but forgiving.

Boba roughly skidded to a stop in front of the palace, nearly throwing you off the side of the speeder in the process. He dismounted and turned to watch you, arms crossed, gloved fingers tapping impatiently against his vambrace. Despite not being able to see his face, you could tell he was not in the mood for any more of your games. Your legs were shaky from being wrapped so tightly around Boba on the speeder. Finally, you managed to get off the stupid thing and you pulled your helmet off. You blew your hair out of your face with an annoyed huff and turned to Boba who immediately grabbed your arm again and hauled you inside.

—

The cool, stone interior of the palace was a welcome one after being out in Tatooine’s dusty heat for most of the day, but you were having trouble feeling grateful for it as the heat radiating through your body didn’t come from outside. Boba was deadly quiet as he dragged your sorry ass through the hall and down the steps, into the throne room. You thought of several witty remarks to make about his temper, but you kept your mouth shut, deciding that it probably wouldn’t be worth the punishment.

You thought Boba was going to take you straight to his chambers to fuck you senseless, but instead, he stopped in front of the raised platform where his throne stood. Boba released you from his grasp and you rubbed the sore spot on your arm where his hand had been.

“That hurt,” you whined, pouting at him like a child. Maybe if you made him feel sorry for you, Boba would go easy on you. Not likely though, as he wasn’t exactly a sympathetic man.

“Not so confident now, are you?” Boba jeered, ignoring your complaint. “Strip,” he commanded.

You blinked in surprise and opened your mouth to argue, but thought better of it. Boba cocked his head menacingly when you didn’t follow his orders right away. You were too caught off guard to move and you desperately wished he’d take off his helmet so you could see his face. For obvious reasons, it was much easier to gauge his emotional state if you could actually _see_ his expression. Unfortunately, you were in no position to make any requests of him.

“I’m waiting,” Boba growled. There was a dangerous edge to his voice.

You squeezed your thighs together in desperation and your gaze followed Boba as he walked up the steps to his large metal throne, sighing as he sat down. When you finally came back to your senses you reached down, pulled at the laces of your boots, and kicked them off.The stone floor was cold against the soles of your feet but the discomfort was nothing compared to the burning ache between your thighs. Next, you shrugged off your leather vest, allowing it to fall haphazardly to the floor next to your boots. Your top soon followed and you shivered, goosebumps rising along your newly exposed skin. Boba let out a huff of annoyance at your slow pace and you rolled your eyes.

“Patience is a virtue,” you quipped, immediately wishing you could take the words back as Boba straightened to his full height on the throne and let out a low growl.

Heat bloomed in your cheeks as he watched you. He looked so intimidating up there, so regal and powerful. You suddenly understood perfectly why all those folks int he cantina seemed so afraid of him. If you didn’t know any better, you’d be absolutely terrified of the ruthless bounty hunter yourself. Still, this was a dangerous game you were playing and you were about to find out just how dangerous it could get. Boba was a rational man, but you’d managed to push every single one of his buttons and you were going to pay dearly for it.

You reached around to unclip your bra and gasped as the cold air hit your exposed nipples, already pebbled and sensitive with arousal. Finally, you tugged at the buttons of your trousers and swiftly pulled them down your legs with your underwear. You were completely bare and vulnerable to the man in front of you. Normally, you felt confident under Boba’s appreciative gaze, but now, his face was obscured and you were resisting the urge cover yourself as he stared down at you from his throne.

Boba beckoned for you to come forward with his finger. You straightened, trying to summon an ounce of the courage you had earlier, and climbed the steps to his throne. Boba patted the armour covering his thigh, indicating that he wanted you to sit. You lowered yourself down and flinched as cold beskar came in contact with your bare buttocks, grabbing onto Boba’s forearm for support.

Once you were situated on his lap, Boba ran a gloved hand from the crease of your hip down to your knee while his other moved up your torso to knead your breast. You whimpered as he rolled your nipple between his fingertips and arched into his touch. Your arousal was slick between your legs and you could feel it threatening to drip down and make a mess on the armour underneath you. Boba’s fingers curled around the inside of your leg and he pulled, causing your thighs to fall open. Your breath caught in your chest as he trailed his hand back up your leg and squeezed the soft, sensitive flesh of your inner thigh.

Boba didn’t say anything as he ghosted one digit over your quivering cunt. Squirming, you let out a low whine of his name, completely at his mercy. You tried to close your legs around Boba’s hand but he didn’t let you as he hooked his foot around yours and widened his own legs, keeping you spread for him. Your eyes rolled back and you let out a shaky breath as Boba stroked your folds but completely avoided that one spot you needed him most. You tightened your grip on his forearm as he spread your wetness around, the sound of your slick echoing obscenely in the empty room. After fingering yourself in the cantina, and the anticipation of the ride home, your were already feeling completely overstimulated and all you wanted was release.

“B—Boba, p—lease,” you whimpered.

You leaned back on Boba’s chest and pressed a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to the side of his helmet, panting against him as he continued to tease your folds. Finally, he dragged his leather clad fingers through your slick and up to circle your swollen clit, torturously slow. You nearly cried with relief but it only lasted a moment before Boba was pushing two thick fingers into your dripping hole. The stretch was heavenly and the texture of his gloves within your tight walls made you clench around him. You gasped as he pressed up against your sweet spot and scrabbled at his armour when he began to stroke you there. Occasionally he’d reach his thumb up to circle your clit but it was never enough to grant you your orgasm.Boba knew your body too well to slip up and push you over the edge by mistake.

His name fell from your lips repeatedly as you begged him to _please let you cum_. If you weren’t so desperate for him for end this, you might admire his patience, but right now you hated the man with every fibre of your being. Your chest heaved as Boba held you right on the edge, your legs shaking as he continued his agonising ministrations. Frustrated tears formed in your eyes and threatened to spill onto your cheeks as the sensations because too much.

Please… please…” you sobbed, seriously regretting your earlier decisions, just like you knew you might, “I—I’m sorry, please, I’ll d—do any—anything.”

Boba hushed you sharply and, much to your absolute dismay, stopped moving his hand and pulled his fingers from your warmth. Before you could protest or curse at him, he shoved you off his lap and onto the floor between his legs. Your knees hit the cold stone and you stared up at him incredulously, on the verge of tears. Boba reached down and gripped your jaw, squishing your cheeks as he forced you to look at his thigh which was glistening were your arousal had collected and was beginning to drip down his leg.

“You want to cum do bad, don’t you, _Little One_?” his tone was infuriatingly patronising, “ _Poor thing_ , look how desperate you are. You made a mess on my armour.” Boba tilted his head at he looked at you. “Too bad, only good girls get to cum.”

All you could do was let out a pathetic whine in response as Boba tightened his grip on your jaw and forced you to face his helmet again. He brought his fingers to your mouth and pushed the digits past your lips. They were coated in your slick and you dragged your tongue across the worn leather, tasting yourself as you sucked his fingers.

“You thought you could just play with your pretty little pussy in the middle of the cantina and get away with it?” Boba mocked, easing his fingers further into your pliant mouth.

You looked up with teary, pleading eyes at the T-visor of his helmet as he pulled his fingers out out of your mouth and released your jaw. Boba shifted as he moved to undo his belt and remove his codpiece, allowing it to fall to the floor beside you with a clatter. Your hands rested on his thighs and you watched as he reached into his his pants to pull out his stiff cock. He hissed at the sensation of the rough fabric against his sensitive shaft and your mouth watered slightly at the sight of him, tall and erect in front of you.Boba groaned, pumping himself a few times before guiding his swollen tip to your welcoming lips.

You pressed a kiss to the underside shaft and ran your tongue up his length, before licking the shining bead of precum from his slit. A low moan vibrated deep in Boba’s chest and he fisted a hand in your hair. Your lips enclosed over his rosy-brown head and you swirled your tongue around him, paying special attention to the particularly sensitive spot just below his tip.

“F—Finally being a good girl, are you?” Boba strained, trying to keep his composure with your warm, wet mouth around his cock.

You hummed around him as you took him deeper into your mouth, determined to take him all the way. Boba’s grip on your hair tightened, sending a jolt of electricity straight to your aching centre. He guided you down the rest of his cock and you could fell him twitch at the back of your throat. Your nose was nearly pressing into his lower belly and you gagged around him, tears finally spilling down onto your cheeks as he fucked into your mouth. The stretch made your jaw ache and your lips burn but you didn’t care. You were a pitiful sight, choking on Boba’s thick cock, dripping with need on the floor in front of his throne.

Boba relaxed his grip on your hair and allowed you to come up for a breath. You dragged your lips down the side of his cock, to the base and back up before returning his twitching head to your mouth. One of your hands slipped off Boba’s thigh and eased between your legs. He let out a growl of warning which quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as you collected your own arousal on your fingertips and used it to jack him off.

You bobbed your head on Boba’s cock and used your hands on what you couldn’t fit comfortably in your mouth. His grunts of pleasure rang in your ears, encouraging you to take him to the back of your throat once more. Boba let out a string of curses and tugged at your hair, pulling you off him. He gazed down at your through his helmet and tucked himself back into his pants. For a moment you thought he was finished with you and you almost cried with disappointment.

“ _Kriff, Princess_ ,” Boba panted, “as good as this feels, I’m not as young as I used to be and I still need to fuck that pretty pussy of yours.” His words sent another wave of arousal straight to your core and you whined with need.

“Please fuck me, Boba,” you begged.

You were a picture, with your tear stained cheeks and swollen, red lips. Boba thought you looked almost angelic, in some twisted way, on your knees, begging for his cock. You’d never begged for any man before he came along, but _stars_ , the effect Boba had on you, it was intoxicating.

Suddenly, and without warning, Boba leaned down and grabbed you, throwing you over his shoulder and standing in one fluid motion. You squealed in surprise at the quick change of position. Boba’s large hand gripped the back of your thigh, holding you tight as your upper body hung down his back. He quickly carried you to his chambers.

When you arrived, Boba threw you down onto the large bed and before you could steady yourself he flipped you onto your stomach. He hooked his hands under your hips and pulled your ass into the air. You arched into the mattress and spread your knees, wiggling your hips at him, eager to finally take his thick cock into your aching heat.

Boba still didn’t want to give in though, and you yelped when his gloved hand came down harshly on your ass with a sharp ‘ _smack._ ’ Your cunt clenched around nothing and you whimpered, burying your face in the plush blankets as his hand came down a second time, leaving an angry red mark on your soft skin. Boba ghosted his fingers over the mark to soothe the stinging flesh and you shivered, lifting your head to turn and look back at him. He reached into his pants to pull out his cock again and leaned over your trembling form.

“Is this what you need, _Princess_?” Boba asked, running the tip of his cock over your clit. “Is this what you wanted back at the cantina? Should I have just fucked you right there in that booth? Would that have made you happy, _little slut_?”

You moaned and nodded vigorously.

“I want to hear you say it.”

“ _Please Boba_ , I—I need your cock,” you heaved, “I wanted you to fuck me in the cantina with that stupid Rodian watching.”

“That **_shabuir_** ,” Boba chuckled at your admission and ran his length through your soaking folds, earning a strangled cry from your lips. “He didn’t deserve to even _look_ at you.”

It felt like every nerve in your body was on fire and Boba was doing absolutely nothing to douse the flames. _Maker_ , you needed him so fucking bad it hurt. As Boba lined himself up at your entrance you tried to push back onto him but he harshly dug his fingers into your hips to hold you still.

“ _Patience is a virtue_ ,” he mocked, smacking your ass again.

The sound you made when Boba finally pushed into you was pornographic. He praised your name as he eased into your dripping cunt and you squeezed tightly around him. His thick cock stretched you out so nice and you could feel every inch of him deep within your walls. As he buried himself to the hilt, the cold armour on his thighs pressed against your ass, soothing your sore, flushed skin.

Boba didn’t even give you a moment to adjust before pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back into you with enough force to rock you forward into the blankets. You wailed his name in pleasure, stars prickling at the edges of your vision as the head of Boba’s cock struck exactly were you needed it. His hand’s gripped your hips hard enough to bruise and he began railing into you at an unyielding pace.

“So wet, and t—tight,” Boba grunted.

“Only for you, Boba,” you panted, “No one else _ever_ made me feel as good as you do. No one.”

Boba’s hips snapped against your ass repeatedly, expertly hitting your g-spot with each thrust. You cried a string of praises and tried to match his movements with your own, pushing your ass back on his cock. Your movements were restricted by Boba’s hand clasped tightly over your hip, his other between your shoulders, pressing you down into the bed. Maybe teasing the bounty hunter wasn’t such a bad idea after all if it meant he would fuck you like this.

You didn’t even have time to warn Boba of your approaching orgasm before a particularly harsh roll of his hips made his cock strike something heavenly inside you, launching you into bliss. The long, torturous build-up made it earth-shattering, and for a moment, you though you might black out. You nearly forgot how to breathe and the only thing keeping your grounded was Boba’s grasp on your hip as your whole body writhed. You twisted the blankets between your fingers and wailed as the waves of your release spread through your trembling form. Your cunt clamped down hard on Boba’s cock but he didn’t let up as the most intense pleasure you’ve ever felt rocketed through your body. Boba was unrelenting and all you could do was take it.

Suddenly, his hand was in your hair again and he pulled you upright. One hand travelled up your ribs to palm your breast while the other came to rest loosely around your throat. The beskar on his chest dug into your back hard enough to leave marks. You reached up and clawed at Boba’s helmet, desperate to feel his lips on you.

“T—Take your helmet off,” you pleaded, “need y—you.”

Boba’s hips stuttered to a stop and he released you, raising his arms to pull of his helmet. He let it fall to the floor with a clang and proceeded to remove his gloves, tossing them aside. His hands quickly returned and you moaned at the feeling of his warm, calloused skin finally touching you. Your hands gripped his and encouraged him to knead your soft skin, wanting his touch everywhere. You let out an intoxicated gasp when he pinched your nipple between his fingertips. Twisting in grip, you captured his lips in a fervent kiss, moaning into his mouth as he pushed his tongue against yours.

Boba resumed his thrusting and the new angle made your head spin. He was so deep, hitting all the right spots inside you. Your head lolled back against Boba’s shoulder and you felt him sink his teeth into the sensitive skins of your neck. Within moments you were on the brink of another orgasm, barely clinging to reality as Boba fucked into you.

“I’m g—gonna—,” you couldn’t even get the words out before two of Boba’s calloused fingers found your clit and began rubbing fast circles, making you sob.

“Go on, _Princess_ , cum on my cock again.”

Your second orgasm hit you like a train. It felt like Boba was everywhere and nowhere all at once as your eyes rolled to the back of your skull and pleasure consumed you. His arms were the only thing keeping you upright while wave after wave of white hot ecstasy pulsed through you. Boba continued thrusting into you erratically, finally chasing his release. Your body was limp in his grasp as he used you for his own gratification. His grip on you was nearly bone crushing as he rocked into you a few more times before stiffening. Hot ropes of his seed painted your walls, filling you up as his cock twitched within you. Boba uttered your name over and over against your skin as he came. You could feel him pulse inside you and you clenched around him again, coaxing every last drop from his cock.

After a moment, Boba eased out of you with a his and let your fucked out form gently collapse on the bed. You could feel his seed leaking out of your cunt, making a sticky mess on your inner thigh. Boba nudged your legs apart and watched the evidence of your activities trickled out of your fluttering hole. Had he been a younger man, the sight of you, lying wrecked in his bed like this, would have been enough to get him rock hard again, but it was probably best for you that he needed a bit of time to recover himself. The ghost of an ache spread through your body and you knew you’d be able to feel Boba between your legs for the next few days, not that there was anything wrong with that.

The bed lifted behind you as Boba got up and made his way to the fresher to clean himself off. You were too tired to even move, panting on the plush blankets, waiting for him to return. He did so a few minutes later, a warm, damp cloth in hand. You groaned and tried to roll over but Boba stopped you with a soft hush and knelt next to you, easing your legs open. He gently dragged the cloth across your thighs and up over your sore cunt, cleaning his mess off your skin.

“I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I, _cyar’ika_?” Boba asked, leaning over you and pressing a soft kiss to your shoulder blade.

You shook your head, “No, Boba.”

The first time you were with Boba, his tenderness after sex was surprising. You never expected such a widely feared bounty hunter to be so gentle with you. All you assumed was a quick, dirty fuck, but when he had time, Boba always made sure to take good care of you, especially if he’d been rough. He was always attentive to your needs and that made you fall for him even harder.

Despite the care he showed you, part of you still wondered why he kept you around or even came to you in the first place. The man could probably have his pick of any woman in the entire galaxy and yet, it was you who warmed his bed, and you who he came home to after dangerous missions and near death experiences. It was puzzling but you didn’t dare ask him why he chose you in case he were to realise he made some kind of mistake and abandon you. Your heart wouldn’t survive if he did.

You finally gathered the strength to roll over and face Boba, noticing that he removed the rest of his armour while he was in the fresher. He didn’t look so dangerous without the green beskar adorning his broad form but you knew better than to ever underestimate him. The bed dipped as Boba lay down next to you and draped the soft blankets over your tired body. You smiled sleepily at him and his dark eyes softened as he returned your gaze.

“Always so grumpy looking,” you teased, reaching a hand up to cup Boba’s cheek.

He chuckled in response and the sound made your heart flutter with joy. It was so rare to hear Boba truly laugh, so you cherished the moments when he did. Your fingertips brushed over the harsh lines of scar tissue that cut across his face and he let out a sigh. You expected that those scars were something he was a little self conscious about but you thought they made him look fierce and handsome. Your fingers traced over his forehead smoothing out his furrowed brow.

“Can I tell you a secret?” you asked, lips curling into a smile and Boba hummed. “You’re pretty,” you murmured, “You should let me look at you more often, instead of being hidden away in your helmet all day.”

Boba rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh but he couldn’t help the small smile that spread over his features. You shuffled closer to him and craned your neck up to press a kiss to his lips. He returned the kiss, running his tongue over your bottom lip and nipping it lightly. His hand moved to your face and he brushed a few wild strands of hair out of your eyes. You pulled back and blinked slowly at him, trying to hold back a yawn.

“You should sleep now, _Little One_ ,” Boba urged, “You had a _long day_.” The suggestive edge in his voice made you giggle.

“You’re not worried I’ll act up again?” you challenged, wriggling playfully in his embrace.

“Not after I just tired you out on my cock.” Boba gave you an amused look and pinched your ass, causing you to squeal with laughter. “And if you ever pull anything like that again, I won’t be so nice next time.”

“You were hardly nice _this_ time,” you said in faux indignation. “Look what you did to my arm, I probably have marks all over.” You shrugged the blanket off your shoulder to reveal several finger shaped bruises on your upper arm.

Boba tugged the blanket back around you. “You like it when I leave a mark.”

He was right, of course. You loved wearing the evidence of his adoration, showing his marks off to the world, letting them know who you belonged to. It awakened something primal in you when you looked at yourself in the mirror and saw the temporary decorations he gave you, a reminder of your passionate activities the day before. You gave Boba his fair share of marks too and something told you he felt the same way about them as you did.

Boba pulled you closer, and you finally began to settle in his arms. You let your eyes close and sighed contently as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. It was nice, being able to fall asleep with him. It was such an irregular occurrence so you took advantage whenever you could, inhaling his scent, and memorising his touch so you could at least try to pretend he was there when he was away. You buried your face into his broad chest as Boba rubbed slow soothing circles against your bare back.

“Sleep well, _Mesh’la_ ,” Boba murmured into your hair.


End file.
